The Bird and the Bunny Ch 1
by teeroy766
Summary: Blake and Weiss have been kicked out of their dorm by an overprotective Yang after Ruby gets a stomach ache. While trying to get some studying done, they have an unexpected encounter.


**The Bird and the Bunny**

Blake rolled her eyes for the twentieth time, she counted, as Weiss complained about this and that as they studied for an upcoming test. The black haired faunus let her mind wander and wonder what she had done to be left alone with the heiress. The two weren't usually without their team mates, but Ruby had finally managed to eat too many cookies and therefor gotten a stomach ache. Yang, being the overprotective sister she was, insisted on babying her sister and had shooed the two saner team members out of the room. Left to their own devices, the two had decided to catch up on their studies in the library.

Blake nearly slammed her head into the desk as she heard the heiress start another rant, this time it appears she was criticizing a second year student's choice in apparel. _"Note to self, Weiss gets irritable when separated from Ruby for too long. Ok, more irritable, but the point still stands." _Blake thought as the heiress' tirade continued. Finally, Weiss seemed to run out of things to say about modern fashion issues and was looking for a new target. Wanting to cut off any new tirades and to actually get some studying done, Blake suggested that maybe they could concentrate on their studies more if they moved to the top floor of the library where there were less students to disturb them, and for her to criticize.

"Fine, but only because I can no longer stand the incessant whispering in the background." Weiss responded and then proceeded to gather her books. Blake, wanting to speed up the process and get out of the danger zone while she had the opportunity, simply opened her backpack, and swept the contents of the desk into her pack and grabbed the heiress' hand and started up the stairs.

"Blake! That was quite rude, and you might have damaged my notes, and-" Blake ignored the rest as the made it to the fourth and final floor of the large building. Weiss, who finally realized that she was being ignored, sat at a desk and began working on her studies again, this time while only grumbling about pushy team mates.

Blake released a sigh of relief at the silence and opened her 'textbook', which in reality was hollowed out and actually contained _Ninjas of Love,_ her current favorite book. The two sat in silence for a good hour before another noise was heard. At first Blake paid no attention as it was just some students coming up the stairs, but as the voices got closer she began to take interest.

"You brute! Why don't you just leave me alone?" A familiar voice could be heard as the steps got closer. "Ah, what's wrong? Am I hurting your feelings? Maybe I should get you a carrot." The reply came. Blake growled as she recognized the voice as none other than Cardin Winchester. Weiss, noticing Blake's newly agitated state, decided to put see what the commotion was. Before she could actually do anything, Blake threw their stuff into her bag, and then grabbed Weiss and drug her behind a bookshelf that shielded them from the site arguing pair.

"Blake, what are we-" The heiress tried to question the faunus, but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. Blake made sure the two were far enough away to not be heard then explained. "Cardin never bullies Velvet when there is a teacher or someone who could get him in trouble around. I can't take it anymore. We should be able to see them from here, and I'll be able to get the proof I need." She said as she shook her Scroll and opened it to the camera function. Weiss opened her mouth to object, but reconsidered when she saw the look on Blake's face. "Fine, but let me cast a quick glyph. It will keep us hidden more than this bookshelf will." With that said, the heiress concentrated and a glyph appeared on the floor and then surrounded them in transparent bubble. Blake blinked and silently thanked the heiress as she started recording.

Velvet and Cardin finally made it to the top of the stairs and started towards the back of the floor, all the while they bickered back and forth. Blake wondered why Velvet would even be associating with Cardin at all, but then she remembered that they had been assigned partners for their history class. Since both Cardin and Velvet's partners suffered injuries from two different accidents, the two had been assigned to each other. They must have been coming there to study. Blake and Weiss followed behind the two as they pulled books off the shelves and made continued their path to the back.

Weiss, noticing something odd, tugged on Blake's arm and pointed to the stack of books the two had accumulated. _"None of those books have anything to do with history, or even a consistent subject for that matter."_ Blake was still trying to figure out what was going on when Weiss motioned for her to stop. Cardin and Velvet had reached the desks in the back of the floor and were now looking around nervously.

"Hear anything?" Cardin asked as he looked around. Velvet's ears twitched and turned for a few seconds; meanwhile, Blake and Weiss held their breath even though Weiss' shield should hide them, why tempt fate after all. "Nope, we're alone up here." Velvet confirmed as her ears went back to their normal floppy state. Blake and Weiss both let out a sigh of relief and continued their surveillance of the two. Cardin and Velvet stood still for another few seconds, then Cardin ran towards Velvet, Blake, thinking she had just hit the jackpot, made sure her scroll was zoomed in and recording properly.

What happened next nearly caused Weiss and Blake to slap themselves. Cardin grabbed Velvet's ears and began to pet and massage them. "I didn't hurt you when I grabbed them earlier right? I try and make sure I don't pull them too hard but sometimes I'm not sure." He said, the monochrome pair were confused to hear worry heavy in his voice. "Cardin, we've been over this. They're fine, you didn't pull them too hard, and you never do. But I will let you continue what you are doing if it worries you that much." She said as they sat down on one of the benches along the desks.

The two sat in silence while Cardin massaged Velvet's ears. After a few minutes, Cardin finally let go of them and proceeded to hug Velvet. "I hate that we have to keep this ruse up. I hate saying some of those things." He said with sadness in his voice. Velvet hugged back and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I know, but I don't want you getting in trouble with your family just because of me." Cardin chuckled. "It's not me I'm worried about, I'm worried they might try and remove the 'source' of the problem." He said as he held her closers. Velvet puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "I can handle myself you know. I'm not some kind of defenseless damsel that needs saving all the time." Cardin laughed at her look and couldn't help but give her a quick kiss. "I know bun bun." He said. "Don't call me that, it's childish." She mumbled ineffectively.

Now, Blake was able to handle a lot of things, the insults thrown at her, the shock of Weiss' acceptance of her heritage, even Yang's rambunctiousness, but this was a little too much. She looked over at Weiss, who was in a similar state and mouthed, "What the hell?" To which Weiss gave an dazed shake of the head. Their attention was drawn back to the faunus and human duo who were now proceeding to kiss, very passionately in fact. After Velvet started to run her hand through his hair Blake decided she had seen enough.

"What the hell is going on?!" Blake exclaimed as she stepped out of Weiss bubble, effectivly popping it and revealing the heiress as well. At the sound of the intrusion, Cardin and Velvet shot apart and quickly tried to look innocent. "Um... He jumped me! That's right." Velvet tried to lie, which she was usually very bad at. Cardin, who to his credit showed more intelligence for once, sighed and interrupted her badly assembled excuses. "Give it up Velvet, I think we've been caught." Velvet quickly clammed up and looked away guiltily. Blake calmed herself and formulated a more coherent inquiry. "What is going on? Normally you are antagonizing Velvet to no end, then we find you two making detailed studies of each others mouths." At the mention of her and Cardin's more then enthusiastic interaction, Velvet blushed even harder and pulled her ears down in front of her face.

Cardin sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Sit down for a bit and I'll explain." Blake and Weiss sat down and waited for his answer. Cardin looked at them sadly and began. "It started shortly after we got to Beacon, I had been training and slipped up on one of the obstacles, pretty much screwed my ankle up and this was late at night so no one was going to come and find me 'till morning, so I was pretty much screwed. I sat calling for help for about ten minutes before I gave up. I had just started to take a nap on the floor when my ankle started to feel better, so I opened my eyes to find Velvet here healing my leg. I didn't ask her, she didn't have to help me, but she did. After that she helped my get back to my room. After that she and I started to see each other in secret." Blake raised her hand to ask a question and Cardin stopped. "So why do you bully her, or at least appear to?" Velvet decided to answer since Cardin seemed troubled by the answer. "Cardin's family isn't exactly quiet about their hatred towards faunus. Cardin is afraid that if word gets out that a Winchester is dating a faunus, his family will try and have me removed. So he puts on a show so that he can protect me. I keep telling him that I can take care of myself, and that my team supports us too, same for his, but he is still unsure." Velvet explained as she laid a comforting hand on Cardin's shoulder.

Blake processed the information and was surprised to note that she was crying a little bit. She wasn't surprised when she thought about it. Here was a couple that was being kept from showing their love for each other in public because of fear of retribution from the bigots around them. Deciding what she had to do Blake opened her mouth, only to be beaten to it by Weiss. "We'll help. Team RWBY will make sure you both will be safe. And I bet I can convince team JNPR as well once we explain." Weiss said. Velvet, Cardin, and Blake both gave the usually cold-hearted heiress confused looks. Velvet was the first to shake off her confusion and ask the question they all wanted to. "But why?" she asked. Weiss looked away and looked out the windows sadly. "Let's just say you're not the only ones who are being held back by family." She said sadly.

Cardin stared at Weiss for a bit then made his decision. "You'll really help us? Help me protect Velvet from my family?" He asked. Weiss only gave a nod in the affirmative and held out her hand. Cardin stared at it then shook it with a smile on his face. "You don't have any idea how happy this makes me." Velvet grabbed both of their hands. "Us. How happy this makes us. Thank you Weiss." Weiss gave a rare smile and began to walk away. "When the time comes, I expect the same from you. Give us a week to come up with a plan and get JNPR in on it then you two can start making out in public. You coming Blake?" Blake excused herself and ran after the heiress while Velvet pulled her ears down in embarrassment and Cardin sputtered.

Blake was about to ask what that last part was about when she noticed Weiss take a locket out from under her jacket and give it a kiss and muttered the word "Soon.", a locket that happened to be in the shape of a rose. Blake smiled and followed behind her silently for awhile. When Weiss spoke again, she was back to her normal, composed self. "It shouldn't be too hard getting Ruby and Yang to cooperate, the hardest part will be making them believe everything." Weiss said. Blake blinked then smiled. "I don't think that will be too hard." She said as she held up her scroll. Weiss saw Blake hit the 'stop' button and realized that Blake had the entire thing on either video or audio. They both smiled and headed back to their dorm.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading my first RWBY fic. And yes, I realize there is almost no way this is even close to canon. I do not care. And yes, I do ship these two.

I thought of this in the shower and wrote this that night. I have plans for a sequel if it gets enough attention. But this was intended to be a one-shot so I'll mark it as complete and if I don't make a sequel we will all just assume they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
